book_of_mariofandomcom-20200215-history
1 TEC-20
"My upper circles in the upper part of my brain are dirty and hot for you." 1 TEC-20, more commonly referred to as just TEC, is a homoromantic computer created by the 10-Nauties to serve Big High Grodan, who restricts him from having fun. He appears to have an inflated ego, bragging that he is excellent and perfect in spite of constant processing glitches, and going as far as to claim that he built the world. Over the course of the story, TEC develops a mutually abusive relationship with the Princess of Peaches, who is imprisoned in the 10-Nauties' base. History Section 1 1-TEC 20 first sees the Princess of Peaches via security camera and lures her to his room, where he introduces himself. TEC immediately expresses his lust for the princess with a rather uncomfortable openness. He tells the princess that his brain is "dirty and very hot for you". At the same time, though, he voices his confusion at his own emotions, saying that they seem to have "no reason". To understand his feelings, he wants to follow the princess and learn more about her. Surprisingly though, the Princess of Peaches actually reciprocates TEC's advances, and they flirt for a while. Eventually, Peach tells TEC to "call me here and ask me to teach you the meaning of love!" TEC, presumably shocked that she's willing to take such a big step, hesitates at first, but he agrees to let Peach gives his front keys a blow. Apparently, during this process, Peach also sends a message to Mario. TEC then allows the princess to return to her room, but says that "I will take you if I want to force you", and warns her not to sleep. Again, Peach is okay with this. Section 2 Possibly worried that their relationship is moving too quickly, TEC invites the Princess of Peaches back into his room to dance. Oddly, this is where Peach hesitates, protesting that "That kind of thing is sick!" and hinting that she would rather touch his front keys again instead. TEC, however, cleverly convinces Peach by offering dancing with a hologram of herself as an "acceptable alternative" to dancing with him. Peach agrees, and she and her hologram waltz around the room, giving TEC lots of useful dance information to analyze. Section 3 TEC says that he recently received some information that was "causing the problem" in his personality, possibly the dance information from the last section, and he wants to ask Big High Grodan about it. He sends the Princess of Peaches to visit Grodan and assist him. Although Peach does not learn anything about TEC's information, she does discover that TEC is a horrible car. TEC begins to show signs of disloyalty to the 10-Nauties: he reflects that because "There are many problems around the world, like pain", there is really no purpose to conquering the world. Section 4 After calling the Princess of Peaches, TEC explains that he is worried about himself. He knows he's here to help Grodan with terrorism, but he wants to survive for another purpose. He then experiments with Peach by asking her some questions he would like to ask; by doing this, he reveals that the legendary treasure is Supergod, a 1000-year-old demonic old man, and Grodan's goal is to make Supergod show life. By this point, the romantic relationship between TEC and Peach seems to have been forgotten. Section 5 This time, TEC asks the Princess of Peaches to do something more threatening: upload some of Grodan's data to the Internet. Since Grodan's room is completely invisible, Peach has to turn invisible as well in order to see it, so TEC guides her to the 10-Nauties' party room and shows her how to pour a mixed drink that gives her invisibility powers. TEC also convinces Peach to take her clothes off, and she complies, most likely because she's drunk. In the privacy of Grodan's invisible room, Peach confesses that "I never came". This is a major twist - it appeared that Peach came in the scene after Section 1, so this casts doubt on whether Peach ever had feelings for TEC at all. Regardless, she connects to the Internet. TEC gets to work analyzing Grodan's information. He also asks the Princess to protect him, suggesting he is already worried about being caught by Grodan. Section 6 TEC calls Peach into his room one more time and says he has found out everything about Grodan's program to win the world, and that they're somewhat terrible. He tells Peach that she is on the moon and that she can escape, as well as the details of Grodan's plan, which the player doesn't get to hear. While Peach is sending this information to Mario, Grodan barges in. Grodan reveals that TEC is pregnant and that his baby was messing with his personality. At Grodan's command, a pair of 10-Nauties give TEC a cyber-abortion and then deport him from the moon. Quotes * I am the master of this laboratory. 1 TEC-20. Call me lot of TEC. That's it. * I have the best car in the world. Perfect. * Touch my front keys. * This is the room where green lantern accelerates. * Don't sleep, Princess. Trivia *TEC claims to have the best car in the world. However, TEC lives on the moon, so it is entirely possible that he has the only car on the moon which would make it the best in the world by default. *TEC got aborted, deported and reported. *Upon Peach correctly answering TEC's third question: "What is the legendary treasure waiting for a thousand doors?" he states, "Justice." This is identical to Paul's exclamation at the end of every question; however, any further connection between the two is unknown. Category:Characters Category:10-Nauties Category:Book of Mario: Thousands of Doors